I'm Yours
by gelatinefeels
Summary: I won't hesitate no more, It cannot wait I'm yours... (One-shots for Gruvia Week 2016)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: MEMORY**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey fellow Gruvians! It's that time of the year again! It's Gruvia Week! I'm so excited to post my entries and read wonderful and beautifully written fanfics this week. If you have time, please do leave me a review or any comment. It will really help a lot for me to improve more. Hope you enjoy and Happy Gruvia Week!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Mashima own FT, that troll.

* * *

 _ **That Which We Remember**_

* * *

"Hey Juvia. Could you come here for a sec?" called Gray from their bedroom.

"In a bit, Gray-sama!" she replied. Juvia washed her hands and dried them on her apron before she went to check on Gray.

Upon entering their room, she smiled at Gray and approached him, "Do you need some help in packing, Gray-sama? Juvia is almost done outside," she said.

Gray scratched the bac of his neck, "Well, I was just finishing up packing our stuff when I found something," he said. He paused for a while and Juvia just nodded her head, encouraging him to continue. But instead of further explaining, he went over to the bedside drawer and opened the topmost door, where he took out a large plain brown notebook with silver bindings and was securely held with a blue ribbon. He showed it to Juvia, whose eyes immediately changed from curiosity to horror.

"G-gray-sama! Where did you find this?" she almost screamed as she snatched the notebook from Gray. She then proceeded to examine it, looking for some evidence that it had been opened or tampered with.

He was taken aback at her sudden outburst, more so at the attitude she was showing now. Feeling a bit hurt and offended, he made a move to defend himself, "I found it under our bed… Well, under the mattress, actually. And look, it's not like I opened it. The ribbon is still intact and if I DID open it, the ribbon would look like a mess, I swear," Juvia still looked pretty doubtful so Gray just sighed, "You do trust me, do you?"

This time, it was Juvia who looked taken aback, "Of course, Gray-sama! It's just… Juvia wasn't planning on showing this just yet… She wanted it to be a surprise," she explained.

Gray's eyes softened as Juvia continued to fidget awkwardly, still clutching the notebook in her hands.

"Well, how about you show it to me now?" Gray suggested, "We could look at it together."

Juvia's eyes widened, "But… it's not even done yet and…"

"…And I want to see it. Come on, I was dying to peek inside," he then led her towards their bed and sat down. Juvia looked at him for a while before sighing and untying the ribbon.

When she opened the notebook, Gray's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

Turns out, it wasn't just any notebook. It was a scrapbook of sorts. It has a lot of pictures of them, complete with captions. And when Gray saw the dates, he was even more surprised that she started the day they first met.

Gray kept turning the pages and entries and the pictures went on and on. His eyebrows creased, the pictures looked awfully familiar.

"Juvia asked Reedus-san to draw the pictures," she said, as if reading his mind, "Juvia described everything while Reedus-san drew them. He's really talented."

Gray just nodded dumbly, still speechless. Suddenly all those side trips to the department store and talking to Reedus made sense.

She has been making this all this time.

"Juvia…doesn't have anything that reminds her of her childhood. No photographs, no documents. When Juvia met you, she decided to make a journal documenting every wonderful memory we have, so whenever we miss each other, we would have something to remind us of one another.

Juvia rested her head on Gray's shoulder as he continued to flip through the pages. She timidly gazed at hima and saw him looking intensely at the entries. She looked down at her lap and voiced out her concern, "Does Gray-sama like it?" she asked silently.

She didn't hear Gray's answer. But she heard the notebook close and felt Gray stand up from their bed. She was about to stand as well when she felt Gray's hands cup her cheeks, his thumbs caressing her smooth skin.

"I don't just like it… I love it," he answered softly.

She looked at him, surprised. Even after finally getting together and eventually being married for almost two years, it was still rare for Gray to express his feelings vocally. He smiled at her and helped her up before wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," he mumbled, "I don't have anything else to remind me of my parents either. So you doing something like this for both of us means everything to me."

Juvia smiled, "Anything for Gray-sama."

He reluctantly released her, his eyes traveling to the scrapbook she diligently made when an idea crossed his mind.

"Tell you what, let's continue making this scrapbook together. I noticed you haven't written anything about our dates and wedding yet so…"

She gasped, "Gray-sama wants to… continue this… together?" she squeaked.

Gray just smiled, "Those memories… They were not just because of me you know. You're in them too. That's what makes them more meaningful and memorable."

Juvia beamed at him with tears in her eyes as she pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

"Cheers to our memories?" she whispered.

Gray grinned widely, "And to more memories to come," he replied before kissing her once more.

* * *

 **A/N:** How's that for Day 1? Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow for Day 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: EYES**

* * *

 **A/N:** Here it is, Day 2! This one is a painter Gray, tourist Juvia AU. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Mashima own FT, that troll.

* * *

 _ **That Which Sees Through the Soul**_

* * *

That morning, when Gray woke up, he lost his inspiration to paint. And it's getting on his nerves.

It never happened before. Usually, the moment he woke up, a sudden dash of inspiration will flash through his mind, and without even doing his morning rituals, he would immediately grab his easel and start painting.

His paintings were considered the best in Paris and art enthusiasts, collectors, journalists and even ordinary people compliment his works.

But in the way things were going, Gray, "Ice Prince of Art" (Really, who came up with such a gay name?) Fullbuster, would lose his reputation.

"Dammit, and to think I have an exhibition on Friday!" he cursed as he tore off his tenth sheet of paper in his attempt of actually trying to find inspiration.

"And it's the last one too, which is actually the main piece," he mumbled as he stared at the blank white sheet in front of him.

His latest exhibition, entitled "Ice and Water" will show five different paintings related to the theme. So far, he was done with the four, but he has yet to paint the main piece. Unfortunately, he has only two days left.

"Damn, what now?" he whined as he clutched his hair in frustration.

After a few minutes of wallowing in pity and eating breakfast, he looked out the window and saw snow falling. Winter is approaching—it's his favorite season, after all—and so he decided to take a walk around to clear his mind and relax.

That's how Gray found himself seated on a park bench, wearing his dark gray jacket and holding his art supplies, just looking around him.

His mood dampened even more and he scowled. Of course, people would rather stay at home, tucked in warm blankets and drinking hot chocolate than walk around the park in winter.

"Great. Just great," he muttered angrily. He was about to go back to his apartment and just stare at the ceiling all day when he saw _her_.

She was clad in a dark blue coat. matching hat and brown leather boots. One of her gloved hands was holding a cup of steaming drink (Gray couldn't really tell what it is) while her other hand was holding something else.

Gray watched her curiously as she approached the fountain in the middle of the park, closed her eyes and ducked her head. After a minute, she threw something at the fountain, which Gray assumed was probably a coin, since the fountain was famous for 'granting' wishes.

But what made Gray's breath hitch and heart pound was when she looked up at the dull gray sky, stretched out her free hand and smiled.

His breath caught, because at that moment, he swore he saw her eyes sparkle wondrously, as if she was marveling at the snow falling around her.

He didn't know how long he was staring at her, mouth agape, but when her eyes met his, he found himself lost in the most beautiful shade of blue he ever saw.

Suddenly, the wheels in his mind started turning. Without delay, he pulled out his sketchbook and began drawing furiously, trying to capture the image of the blue eyed woman left behind.

When he was done, he looked up and noticed he was alone, the woman in blue gone.

His exhibition turned into a huge success.

As he strolled around the museum, greeting people and answering impromptu interviews, his mind wandered back to the mysterious woman at the park.

After that encounter, he went home and immediately began painting, which took him the entire day. The next day, he went back to the park, hoping to see the woman again. But to his disappointment, she never showed up.

He sighed as he looked around, smiling to people who greeted him and congratulated him for his success. When he neared the spot where his main piece was displayed, he abruptly halted.

There, standing in front of his painting, was none other than the woman occupying his thoughts.

He composed himself and approached her. But she seemed so transfixed at the painting for she didn't notice him. He eyes—her wonderful blue eyes—were wide in shock. Gray found himself captivated and the urge to paint her came.

He cleared his throat, the sound making her jump. She looked over at him, more surprised than before.

"This painting is the crowd favorite," he said, gesturing to the painting before them: Snow was falling around, the fountain was frozen. Everything was painted in white and gray, all except for a blue haired, blue eyed woman, her arms outstretched as she danced. At the bottom, written on a silver tag, was the title of the piece, 'Snow Fairy'. "Many wanted to buy it, but it's not for sale."

"Why did you paint this?"

Her voice was almost melodic and soft, gentle like the falling snow and this time, her eyes were wide and earnest as she studied him. He looked away from her before he could lose himself in her deep eyes.

"Her eyes… They were the most expressive eyes I saw. When she looked at me, I saw all kinds of emotions in a single moment: pain, sadness, happiness… They were all there. And as an artist, I wanted to capture them on the canvas," he explained. He paused for a while before continuing in a hushed voice, "And as a normal guy, I found her extremely beautiful, of course."

She looked stunned for a moment before shyly averting her gaze, "You think she's worth painting?"

He smiled softly, "Yeah. More than she probably knew."

To his surprise, the woman bowed at him, "Thank you. Not many people compliment Juvia physically. And she's really honored that she was able to be of service, Gray-sama," she said politely.

Stunned, he asked her, "Gray-sama? Isn't that some kind of respectful honorific in Japan?"

She chuckled, "Every Fine Arts student knows your name, even in my country. Juvia's actually an exchange student from Japan, though she doesn't look like a normal Japanese student," she explained, "She arrived here two days ago, but got lost when she wandered around and couldn't find her way back. So she went to the park and dropped a coin to the fountain and made a wish… Which came true after all."

Gray raised his eyebrows, "Oh? I always thought that it's just an urban legend. What did you wish for?"

Juvia smiled—a happy, genuine smile that reached her eyes, making them sparkle like spring water, "Juvia wished to meet the Ice Prince of Art, Gray Fullbuster. And…" she trailed off.

"And?" Gray prompted.

She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye, her cheeks pink "And ask if he's willing to become Juvia's model for her painting."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow. It took longer than I intended to. But yeah. It happens in my AUs. I don't know why. LOL. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FAMILY**

* * *

 **A/N:** I had a lot of ideas for this prompt, but I settled on this one. Hope you like it!

* * *

 _ **That Which is Considered Precious**_

* * *

There are only a few instances when Juvia gets upset and angry: When an enemy threatens the guild and her friends and when 'love rivals' flock around Gray.

But this. This one is new. And Gray had really no idea what the hell happened.

They were hanging around the guild, eating pleasantly and talking to Erza about the S-class mission she finished single-handedly (no surprise there), when Natsu and Lucy joined in. of course, putting Gray and Natsu in one table would be like putting a dog and cat in a single cage, which meant the usual brawls and cuss words the moment their eyes met. The girls (even Erza) just let them be and resumed talking.

It was then that Natsu decided to open his big mouth that landed Gray in his current predicament.

"Hey Juvia," he said nonchalantly, "I've noticed this a few days ago, but didn't you just get, like bigger? You know… fat?"

All of them were left stunned at the words that left the Dragon Slayer's mouth. Before they knew it, Natsu flew across the room, courtesy of Juvia's water cane, and landed straight on the empty barrels stacked near the wall. And if that wasn't enough, Lucy and Erza stormed towards him and started yelling how "idiotic and insensitive moron he is for insulting a woman" and that he should "get moving and apologize instantly or else get skewered by hundreds of swords". But Natsu, being an oh so innocent and clueless and dense guy just remarked, "But it's true! And she smells different too!"

Poor Natsu cowered even more as Lucy gave him her signature "Lucy-kick" while Erza pointed her sword at him. Some of the girls overheard and started lecturing him.

In the midst of chaos, Gray almost failed to notice that Juvia stormed out of the guild in tears. Leaving Natsu to the capable hands of the girls, he ran towards where Juvia went.

After a few minutes, he found her by the riverbank, knees up against her chest and shoulders shaking. Cautiously, Gray approached her and sat down next to her. Without a word, he pulled her against him and caressed her hair, instantly calming her.

When he saw that she seemed a bit better, Gray broke the silence, "What happened to you back there? You got really angry and threw Natsu across the room. Not that I'm complaining, of course. But I don't get it."

Juvia took a deep, shaky breath, "He called Juvia fat, Gray-sama," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

Gray blinked, "That's all?" he asked, bewildered.

Apparently, that was a wrong thing to say because Juvia suddenly shoved him away. And since he was not expecting it, he clumsily landed on his side.

"Juvia, what the—"

To his horror, Juvia's eyes were filled with tears but her expression was angry. Steam was emanating around her and rain clouds were forming.

"That's all?" she said in a low voice, making Gray gulp. She stood up, eyes blazing, "So Juvia should not be upset because someone called her 'fat'?! Does Juvia not have a right to be angry?! Juvia may be patient and understanding but everyone has limits, Gray-sama! Including me! Does Juvia not have any right to eat whatever she wanted?! She has to stay healthy as well! She's a mage! And Natsu-san didn't even _bother_ to ask Juvia why! He just had to say it out loud! Juvia felt insulted! Of course Juvia will get bigger! Of course Juvia will get fat! Any pregnant woman will!" she shouted.

Gray just sat on the ground, stunned while Juvia seemed to regain her senses, since her eyes widened in horror.

"T-that… T-this… I'm so sorry, Gray-sama!" she suddenly cried, anger long forgotten, "This is not how Juvia wants to say it!"

As she cried, rain started to pour down. Dazedly, Gray stood up and approached Juvia. She tensed and covered her face with her palms. She then felt something being draped on her head. When she peeked through her fingers, she saw Gray adjusting his coat around her.

She removed her hands from her face, just as Gray gave her a triumphant grin, "Let's go home. You might get sick if you stay out here for long. I don't you and our baby catching a cold."

Juvia's cried more, but this time out of pure happiness. She launched herself at Gray, who caught her easily, carefully cradling her against him, "Juvia's so sorry! It's just… Juvia's been feeling so emotional! She never felt this way before! She didn't know what to do with all these hormones!"

Gray just chuckled as he tightened his hold on her, "That's why I'm here, right? To help you get through this. And not just me, you have the whole guild as well. We're family, Juvia. And we help each other in good times and bad."

Juvia nodded and tiptoed to give him a peck on the lips, "Gray-sama's right," she agreed.

He smiled, "So how about we tell everyone the good news? So Natsu won't be mindlessly say something he'll regret," he suggested.

She flinched, "Juvia should apologize to Natsu-san. She got caught up in her emotions. She shouldn't have done that."

Gray just shook his head, "Nah. That's a lesson for him to remember. That idiot should really watch his words first before saying them out loud. Just tell me if he says anything mean to you again or our baby and I'll deal with him," he said while cracking his knuckles.

"You didn't have to, Gray-sama," Juvia chided.

He just smirked evilly, "We're family right? And it's also our duty to teach each other a lesson when we misbehave."

* * *

A/N: Gray you naughty, adorable dude.. Haha! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: VACATION**

* * *

 **A/N:** For some reason, I had a hard time with this one. Ah well, still, here's Day 4 for all the fanatic Gruvians.

* * *

 _ **That Which Everyone Deserves**_

* * *

"Welcome back, Juvia!" greeted Mirajane behind the counter.

Juvia smiled, albeit tired and made her way towards the bar, "I'm hime, Mira-san," she replied, "Could Juvia get a mint iced tea please?"

Mira just nodded before preparing her drink. When it was done, she set it down before her. The water mage thanked her as she took a sip of the refreshing drink.

"How was the mission?" Mira asked while wiping the countertop.

"It was a little hard, not to mention tiring. Being an escort of a VIP entails a lot, " she said, "But the client was kind, so Juvia won't complain much."

They fell into an amicable silence, with Juvia sipping her tea when Mira remembered something.

"Oh Juvia, Gray came back yesterday," At the mention of the Ice Mage, Juvia perked up, "He said that he won't be able to take you out tomorrow as he promised," Juvia sighed and looked down sadly. Mira offered her a sympathetic look, "Master asked him to go to Lamia Scale for an errand. He will be back the day after tomorrow. He said he'll make it up to you."

Juvia smiled softly sadly, 'it's alright. Juvia was about to suggest we cancel our plans tomorrow, since Juvia feels really tired from all the missions she has been taking for the past week," she explained.

Mira frowned, "How long has it been since you two went out?"

Juvia furrowed her eyebrows, "Juvia honestly can't remember," she said slowly, "Maybe a month? Or two?" Mira gasped, while Juvia just waved her hands, "it's nothing really, Mira-san. Both of us have been busy these weeks." She finished her drink before she stood up, "Juvia will be going home now. Thank you for the company, Mira-san," she said happily.

Mira just smiled and waved. When Juvia was out of sight, she sighed. She pitied both Gray and Juvia. After the battle, Gray finally admitted his feelings for Juvia. They have been going out for the past six months, but recently, they were being requested for separate missions which lasted for days, leaving them no time for themselves.

Mira gasped. If this goes on, they might fight or get tired of each other. Or worse (god forbid), they might meet someone during a job and break up!

Determined, Mira pulled out several travel brochures from under the countertop and began reading. Her ship just sailed successfully. She won't let it sink no matter what.

"So I just have to go to Crocus and head to…" Gray checked the paper once again, "Halcyon Hotel?"

Mira just nodded cheerfully, "Yes! The details will be given there. It's supposed to be a really simple mission. And the client specifically asked for an ice mage."

"Why an ice mage? What does he want to do anyway?" Gray asked.

Mira just shook her head, "Maybe an ice sculpture? It's a fancy hotel, after all."

Gray just sighed, "Airight I'll go," Mira smiled as she wrote down the request in her notebook. "By the way, have you seen Juvia?" he asked while looking around.

Mira smiled discreetly before answering, "She left for a job a while ago."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. You'll get some time alone with each other soon," she said, trying to console Gray.

He just blushed but said nothing. He left for Crocus and arrived at the said hotel at half past six. The staff greeted him enthusiastically when he said his name. the usher then escorted him to the rooftop, saying that the client will meet him there.

He didn't ask questions and just followed the guy. But upon arriving, Gray immediately became suspicious. The entire rooftop was dark, only the moon served as the light. And the guy who escorted him was gone, leaving him alone.

"Damn," he muttered, "Where is…"

Suddenly, the entire rooftop was filled with bright, colorful lights, courtesy of the scattered lanterns. Turns out, the rooftop was like a mini resort, complete with a miniature garden full of different flowers and a pool. There was also a gazebo at one side, which was also decorated with lanterns. A table for two was set up and a soft music began playing.

But what really surprised Gray was finding someone standing at the opposite side of the pool, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Juvia?" he called out uncertainly.

"Gray-sama?" she replied in confusion.

He walked towards her, "Why are you here? Mira said you went on a job."

She nodded, "Yes, this is Juvia's job. Mira-san said the client needed a water mage."

Realization dawned on Gray and he asked Juvia for the job request. When she handed him the paper, he scowled.

"I knew it. She set this up."

And as if on cue, the middle of the pool was suddenly filled with light and Mira's face appeared.

"Hello! Gray, Juvia. I'm really sorry but this is not a job," She winked while Gray just rolled his eyes, "Think of this as an impromptu vacation. You two deserve a break from all the jobs you've been working on. And you need time together, without thinking about any client or missions to be accomplished. Enjoy and have fun!" she smiled and waved, "Bye lovebirds!"

With the message delivered, Mira's face disappeared, leaving them alone.

Juvia broke the silence with her soft laughter as she stepped closer to Gray and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"We have to thank Mira-san for her kindness, don't you think?"

Gray relaxed and returned the hug, "Yeah. Let's buy her those vanilla flavored French macaroons she loves," Juvia nodded, "But for now, let's enjoy the place. The pool looks nice and all, but I'm kinda hungry. So let's eat first, shall we?"

Juvia beamed at him, making his heart flutter, "Let's eat then, Gray-sama!"

And so, the night went on. After having dinner at the gazebo (the guy who escorted Gray suddenly appeared again. He would have to ask how he kept appearing out of nowhere), they walked around in the garden and swam in the pool. When it was near midnight, Gray laid a blanket on the grass, where they rested while stargazing. They talked about the jobs they went to, the people they met, the food they tasted and the enemies they defeated. The night was spent in good natured talks, laughter and occasional kisses, both of them feeling relaxed and rested after such a long time.

And together, under the fading darkness and glowing horizons, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: SOUNDS**

* * *

 **A/N:** I can't let this week pass without writing some drama. I'm sorry, but I'm a sucker for tears and comfort.

* * *

 _ **That Which You Keep on Hearing**_

* * *

Dark.

She was walking in the abyss of darkness. There's no living soul around.

Her footsteps echoed around, her intake of breath resonating throughout the empty surroundings. She tried to look for any sign of where she is, but all she can see is eternal darkness.

She got tired of walking. She's been walking for… she didn't know how long. Only she knew that her feet ached and her body yearned rest. So she sat down on the ground, hugging her knees on her chest.

She sighed, and it echoed. The silence was deafening.

After a while, she began to doze off, but immediately perked at the sound she hasn't heard in a long time.

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

Her breath hitched, her eyes widened as she looked around widely for its source.

 _Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

There it is again. She stood up shakily as she continued to look around. Her breathing became ragged and her eyes brimmed with tears.

 _Drip. Drip. Drop. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

The sound became more frequent and louder. And suddenly, she found herself soaked to the bone, shivering uncontrollably while puddles began forming beneath her feet and all around her.

"Get lost!"

Her eyes snapped open (she didn't even know she closed them) as she heard those words. She frantically looked around, hope filling her heart as maybe, just maybe, someone else was with her.

"We don't want you here!"

"Go away, Rain Woman!"

Time seemed to stand still as she froze and stared at a distance, letting the words sink in and feeling the hope slowly disappear.

"Rain Woman!"

"Everything's your fault! It always rains when you're around!"

"We're done! I can't stand you! You're gloomy!"

Slowly, she brought her hands on her ears, trying to drown out the words. But they only seemed to get louder, like the rain that started to fall in intensity around her.

She closed her eyes as tears cascaded down her cheeks, choked sobs making their way through her gritted teeth.

 _Stop._

 _Stop please._

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

"Juvia."

"Juvia."

"Juvia."

Her eyes opened and she found herself staring at the dark midnight eyes of her husband. His eyebrows were furrowed and a worried expression crossed his features.

She abruptly sat up and looked around, her hammering heart calmed down the moment she recognized the room she was in—blue and white walls, dark blue curtains and a portrait taken during their wedding was propped on their nightstand.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe in their bedroom.

Warm, calloused hands made their way to her tear stained cheeks. She was startled for a moment, but relaxed when Gray gently wiped away the tears and leaned his forehead on hers.

She closed her eyes and leaned more to his touch, finding comfort in his arms.

Gray didn't ask what the nightmare was about. Judging by the way his wife was crying and the words she muttered in distress, he had vague idea what it was. Gray knew that there are times when Juvia was afraid that everything was just a dream, and one day, she will wake up once again surrounded by the darkness and the eternal rain. And so, Gray always stays beside her and reassures her that everything's real—the rain was gone and she's not alone and that he loves her and he's never leaving her.

Slowly, Juvia opened her eyes and this time, she smiled softly at Gray, who smiled back in relief. She moved to embrace him tight while she also did the same.

Before lying down again for a few more hours of sleep, Gray kissed her softly and muttered those three words she will never get tired of hearing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry but not so sorry for the drama and all. Life is not all about rainbows and unicorns, so I have to write something like this. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: FEAR**

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to write something for this prompt that is NOT angsty, so I wrote something light and humorous. Hope you like it!

* * *

 _ **That Which Makes Your Heart Pound**_

* * *

Gray Fullbuster, as Elfman would say it, was a real man.

He's a powerful ice mage and a devil slayer. He's fought numerous dark guilds and helped apprehend dark wizards. And of course, he's a Fairy Tail mage, meaning that he does not hold back and he never gives up.

So yeah, he's a one, tough guy.

That's why he's currently rewarding himself at the moment—drinking with the guys and having fun. He just returned from a tiring mission and was about to head home when he met Natsu along the way. The dragon slayer invited him, since Loke was also there. Upon hearing his close friend's appearance in their world, he immediately said yes.

They started partying at around 9PM, and it's now 1AM. To say that Gray enjoyed and missed going out was an understatement. He's nearly wasted by the amount of drinks he consumed.

He continued his merry making and was obviously having the time of his life when Loke asked him, "So how's married life Gray? Going well for you and Juvia?"

Upon hearing the water mage's name. a chill went down his spine. The glass he was holding slipped from his grasp and crashed on the floor. He immediately sobered up and without warning, he leapt to his feet and bolted out of the pub, only yelling "I have to go!" to the rest of the guys, who looked either confused or totally lost.

He hastened his pace as he checked his watch and saw that it was fifteen minutes to two in the morning. He cursed himself repeatedly as he willed his feet to walk faster, despite the raging headache he had.

When he reached a modest bungalow, he stopped to catch his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make his appearance more presentable. Carefully, he unlocked the front door and turned the know slowly. When the door finally opened, he was greeted by silence and darkness.

He sighed in relief, his tense shoulders relaxed a bit. He started to carefully make his way through when a light suddenly turned on, bathing the dark room with brightness.

"Good morning, Gray-sama!" an oh-so cheerful voice greeted him.

He gulped, his palms became sweaty and his heart started racing. For once, he felt cold.

And only one person could make him feel cold.

Slowly, he turned around and was greeted at the sight of his wife, Juvia, who was sitting on an armchair, her arms crossed over her chest and a very creepy (in Gray's opinion) smile on her face.

He smiled nervously, "H-hey. Why are you still awake?"

Apparently, that simple question became his ultimate downfall.

Juvia's eyes flashed dangerously as she stood up and made her way towards Gray, who was shaking a bit.

She stopped in front of him and gave him the same creepy smile.

"Oh, Juvia doesn't really know. Maybe it's because her husband was coming home from a week long mission, and he called Juvia earlier saying that he's coming at dinnertime, so Juvia waited and cooked him food and even prepared his bath. But as it turns out," she glared at him, the smile on her face turning into a scowl, "Her husband apparently has other plans, considering it's now 2AM and he's reeking of alcohol," she snapped.

She started making her way towards their room when Gray reached for her. She tried to make him release her, but Gray only held on tighter.

"Hey," he said softly. He pulled her to his chest and buried his face in her hair. He smiled as he smelled lilies and spring rain. God, he missed her.

"I'm really sorry. It's just… Natsu invited me for drinks and I got carried away." She harrumphed and Gray would have laughed at how adorable she looked if it wasn't for the obvious disappointment in her eyes.

He cupped her cheeks and leaned their foreheads, successfully drawing Juvia's attention. Despite the anger she's feeling, she still blushed when their eyes met.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I'm really sorry, Juvia. It won't happen again. I promise."

Gray could feel his heart still hammering inside his chest as he looked into his wife's eyes. It's the tell-tale sign that he's afraid she'll not let this one go and grow tired of him. And even him a part of his brain screams that it's totally impossible, the other half whispers that he's not trying hard enough.

To his relief, Juvia smiled—the gentle smile he loved so much as she kissed him.

"Gray-sama is forgiven, as long as he eats everything Juvia prepared for him tomorrow."

He relaxed and chuckled, "Yeah, I'll eat them all for breakfast."

She nodded and started walking towards their room with Gray following behind. But when she entered their room, she shut the door immediately, causing it to smack Gray's face.

"Ow! Juvia! What the-!" he shouted as he knocked, "Juvia, open up!"

Juvia opened the door partly, smiling at him. "Juvia will sleep here. Gray-sama can use the couch," she said natter-of-factly.

Gray's jaw dropped, "What?! I thought we're good already!"

She tilted her head, "Yes we are. But Juvia's not sleeping next to someone who smells like a drunkard." She then shut the door again.

He stood there, gaping while Juvia called out, "Good night, Gray-sama!" in a sing-song voice.

Gray just groaned and face palmed. His wife was truly a terrifying woman.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wives are really scary, huh? Hooray to girl power!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: ANSWER**

* * *

 **A/N:** Last day! Thank you for staying with me until the end. Here's the last prompt for you.

* * *

 _ **That Which Was Worth Waiting For**_

* * *

Juvia stood behind Gray a few feet away, staring at his back as said man knelt down and placed a bouquet of flowers in front of a wooden cross.

 _Silver x Mika._

It seems like déjà vu for Juvia to be standing amidst the remains of a once peaceful village again, with the snow falling around her. The only difference was she didn't come out of guilt nor did she follow Gray without his knowledge. On the contrary, it was Gray who approached her and asked for her company. She was surprised at first but agreed nonetheless upon seeing Gray's determined eyes.

They departed the next day for Gray's hometown. And after a half a day of travel, they found themselves in front of his parents' grave.

" _When the battle's over I'll give you my answer."_

The war was over. Zeref was gone. The whole kingdom was at peace. Fiore was slowly recovering and Fairy Tail began taking missions again. But Gray has yet to give his answer to Juvia.

She stood still, waiting for Gray to finish talking with his parents. For the past few days, she wanted to talk to him alone and ask him straight. But she didn't want to come off as desperate. So she decided to wait for Gray to take the initiative and bring out the topic.

She has waited for a long time, but that doesn't mean she can't wait a bit more. She's willing to wait a hundred years for Gray until he's ready to open his heart.

She loves him that much.

Juvia was brought out of her musings upon hearing the snow crunch and the footsteps that were headed towards her. Seeing that it was Gray, she gave him a smile.

"How is it, Gray-sama? Did you have a nice chat with your parents?"

Gray stared at her for a moment before he nodded, "Yeah. It was…calming. Told them that everything's good and Zeref is gone. Dad can finally rest since END…" he paused before continuing, "END is gone. And Natsu is fine. Still annoying though, but fine."

For a moment, they just stood staring at the wooden cross before Gray broke the silence.

'I haven't forgotten my promise, you know. I'm just… waiting for the right moment."

Juvia's breath hitched. Her hands became clammy and her heart started hammering. She felt like she was about to explode with emotions.

Gray took a deep breath and turned towards her, his expression serious.

"I'm sorry."

And just like that, Juvia's whole world crumbled. Her heart skipped a beat and all she could her was the howling of the wind and those words resonating over and over again.

She looked down at her feet, feeling her eyes well with tears. "It's over," she thought sadly.

Suddenly, she felt Gray's hands around her, holding her tight as he leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry for taking so long to figure my feelings out."

He held her tighter, "I'm sorry for making you wait. And I'm sorry for everything I've put you through."

Gray leaned back and looked at her wide eyes before giving her a small embarrassed smile, "Will you forgive this idiot and give him a chance to love you?"

The tears Juvia was holding back cascaded down her cheeks as she cried and launched herself at Gray, all the time muttering 'yes' and 'I love you' over and over again.

She then pulled back from their embrace and gazed lovingly at Gray, who grinned widely as he leaned his forehead on hers and intertwined their fingers together.

It was the start of a new beginning. And this time, neither will be letting go of each other. Together, they will face the future hand in hand.

It's the answer they've both been waiting for.

-owari-

* * *

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you everyone! See you all again next year for Gruvia Week 2017!


End file.
